


A Happy Reunion (NOT)

by DaleksInCamelot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Atlas CEO Rhys, CEO Rhys (Borderlands), Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleksInCamelot/pseuds/DaleksInCamelot
Summary: After 2 years of not seeing eachother what will happen when Rhys, Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha reunite?I suck summaries. And will likely come up with a better one soon.





	A Happy Reunion (NOT)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying that this work isn't well planned, I haven't come up with an end, or even a middle at this point. This is also my first ever fanfiction.
> 
> Next, this takes place before/during Borderlands 3, and since it hasn't come out yet, this will no longer be canon compliant when it does.
> 
> Additionally, I got the idea about the Maliwan and Atlas war from SupMatto, and he believes that will be an element in the upcoming game. Which based on some of the things we've heard/seen in trailers and stuff, it seems likely so I decided to include it.
> 
> And finally, this is more of a test run rather than the actual start of the story. I want to know what I need to work on, so criticism is encouraged.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Borderlands or anything associated with it. Any original characters that show up later though are mine.

  
Fiona sat down at August’s bar and ordered a round of shots for herself.  
  
As she downed each one she couldn’t quite get her mind off of what she was going to do or say when she saw Rhys and Vaughn again tonight.  
  
Would she just say ‘Hello’ as if it hadn’t been years since they’d seen each other? She was worried that she wouldn’t connect with them the way she did years ago. If she was being honest with herself she more worried about seeing Rhys, she was never incredibly close with Vaughn, not that she didn’t consider him one of her best friends, but with Rhys, it was always different.  
  
She contemplated talking with Sasha about it, but even the consideration brought a blush to her face so she downed another shot and ordered some more with a gesture of her hand towards Sasha.  
  
“You okay there, Fi?” Sasha asked, and although it was said with humor Fiona could still hear the underlying concern.  
  
“I’m fine.” She replied with a smile, she could still see the worry on her sisters face so she quickly tried to change the subject, “So, August…”  
  
“What about him?” Sasha asked, her shoulders tensed slightly.  
  
“What about him?” Fiona said back, “Didn’t he ask you out?”  
  
Sasha glared at Fiona, “What is this about Fiona? Are you really that desperate to change the subject you bring that up? I told you that I was going to talk to him tonight and tell him it’s not happening. We already discussed this.” Sasha let go of the rag she was using to clean up the bar and her gaze softened as she met Fiona’s eyes, “Is it Rhys? Are you worried about seeing him again tonight?”  
  
Fiona sputtered for a second, “N-no. No, I just… forgot that you told me that.” She knew it was an obvious deflection, but she didn’t want to admit to what her sister was implying.  
  
“Fiona,” Sasha said seriously, her brows were furrowed as she stared at her sister.  
  
“Okay, fine so I’m a little nervous about seeing him. So what? It’s completely normal to be nervous about seeing old friends after not talking for years.”  
  
Fiona said it flippantly as if it was simple, but it wasn’t, and as she looked down into the empty shot glass she couldn’t help but feel like smashing it on the ground.  
  
Sasha seemed to contemplate her words, and she could tell that Fiona didn’t want to talk about Rhys so she decided to drop the subject for now and picked up her rag again to resume cleaning up. “We are talking about this later.” 

* * *

   
Vaughn was walking around the crash site of Helios, overseeing the work being done by the ex-Hyperion workers.

After 5 years of living on Pandora, the majority of them had gotten used to the everlasting hell that was this damn planet.

There was the occasional skag attack and the new Children of the Vault group that was growing more and more of a following with each passing day was also causing some problems not far from the crash site where they lived. Vaughn has had countless encounters with the Calypso twin’s raging Pyscho followers.

Just about every one of his limbs has almost been cut off, yet here he still stood, all limbs accounted for.

When Vaughn finished his usual check-up, he went back to his own quarters and looked at himself in his mirror.

He just remembered that he was meeting up with Rhys, Fiona, and Sasha later and quickly set about finding some pants and maybe a shirt to put on.

He searched through his closet and found a ratty old standard Hyperion shirt and some pants. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn’t ideal but it would have to work for the occasion.

Vaughn was excited to see them all again, and Rhys had been so busy lately with Atlas and the war between his company and Maliwan that he almost never got to visit anymore.

Rhys would visit all the time up until a couple of years ago when he suddenly stopped coming. He also couldn’t wait to see Fiona and Sasha obviously, but he found himself looking most forward to seeing Rhys again.

After all, he was his best friend, and it was almost like torture not seeing him for so many years. 

* * *

  
Sasha was sitting in the back of August’s bar on her break, she was eating some eggs and was thinking about the reunion tonight.

She wasn’t exactly worried about seeing Rhys and Vaughn again, she was more worried about how they must have changed over these past couples of years.

What if they weren’t how she remembered them?

What if Rhys wasn’t the lovable dork he used to be?

What if Vaughn’s years of being on Pandora has hardened him so much that he isn’t recognizable anymore?

She was also worried about her sister and Rhys, even if Fiona denied it vehemently, she knew that there was something there.

Sasha knew that Rhys would never purposefully hurt her sister, but she couldn’t help the tug of sisterly concern that made her want to warn Fiona to think things through before she went through with anything.

Rhys doesn’t have a lot of time for a relationship right now anyway, he couldn’t even take the time to visit them for even a day.

She and Rhys had a bit of falling out when she learned that he was taking over Atlas, she didn’t understand why he would want to leave one evil corporation for another, but he explained that it was his dream and that he wanted her support.

Sasha was reluctant but supported him nonetheless, and now he can’t even take a day or two to come and see them.

She thought they were friends. She hadn’t realized but after a while of thinking about it she came to the conclusion that she was nervous about tonight, she was worried about seeing Rhys, and how she may react to seeing him again, to seeing her sister talking to him as if he didn’t completely abandon them.

Sasha, of course, doesn’t want to ruin this night for everyone else just because she is feeling a little angry at Rhys so she tries to bury the feelings she felt bubbling up until suddenly her concentration is interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

“Hey, Sash. Can we talk?” Sasha picked her head up and found August standing there looking at her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys stood overlooking the war-torn city below in his high-rise office, the blue light that usually was cast over the city was almost unnoticeable through his heavily tinted windows.

He couldn’t help the nervous feeling building in his chest and stomach when he thought about his upcoming reunion with Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn.

Rhys is supposed to meet them at the August’s bar later today, but he wanted so badly to call and cancel. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see them, but the sinking feeling in his stomach made him want to throw up.

He was worried about Fiona, about seeing her, talking to her, what if after so long, they just didn’t click anymore, but before he could fall even deeper into his own head he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“I think you’re overthinking this, Rhysie.”

Rhys turned around with a scowl on his face to look at Handsome Jack.  
  
“Haven’t I told you to stop sneaking up on me.” Rhys replied, his annoyance evident.

He walked over to his desk chair and sat opposite of where Handsome Jack’s AI was currently situated on the other chair with his feet propped up on Rhys’s desk.

“And I’ve told you before, kid, I don't sneak.” Jack replied with a wave of his hand, Rhys looked at him skeptically, “Sure, whatever.”

Jack looked at him with a smirk before continuing, “Anyway, princess, I was thinking about how we’re going to deal with these Maliwan douchebags, and it hit me. Why don’t we--”  
  
Jack was about to go over a plan until Rhys suddenly interrupts him with, “I don’t want to hear it. All of your plans have almost gotten me and my employee’s killed.”  
  
Jack groaned, “Come on, kid! I’m telling this one is a winner!”  
  
Rhys took to ignoring him though and looked towards his office door that directly behind Jack.  
  
Rhys ran a hand over his face, groaning out as he nearly copied Jack’s position, his feet resting on his desk, and he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He thought he heard Jack say something but he wasn’t paying attention and the next time he opened his eyes Jack was gone as if he had never been there to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! <3
> 
> I hope you liked it and please do tell me if I need to work on anything. Specifically my characterization, I'm really hoping they don't come off to OOC.


End file.
